


Blogging

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Alyadrininette Week [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After mass of Miraculous, Comfort, Good Boyfriends/girlfriend, Multi, Slight cringe for Ladybug, Worried Adrien, Worried Nino, flash back, obsessive Alya, worried marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Alya get's caught up trying to solve a mystery on the Ladyblog. During those three days she barely takes care of herself. Her partners get worried.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Alyadrininette Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Blogging

Adrien, Nino and Marinette all stood outside Alya’s bedroom discussing a ‘game plan’ under their breaths.  
“It’s been 3 days!” Nino exclaimed, his voice rising to normal speaking levels. Adrien and Marinette both hissed as him to shut up.  
“We know, that’s why we’re all here.” Adrien sighed as he rubbed his face in frustration. “Has anything like this happened before?” He asked, green eyes fluttering between Marinette and Nino.   
The pair thought for a second before Marinette shrugged, she had zero clue, with everything going on in her life it shamed her to realise that she didn’t know if her girlfriend has ever locked herself away like this before.  
“Once before but it was only 24 hours.” Nino replied, breaking Marinette from her guilty thoughts.  
“What happened?” Marinette asked, curious. Nino sighed as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.  
“Lady Wifi.” He answered, making everyone’s breaths hitch. “She wanted to concentrate on trying to remember what happened during her Akumaization.” He explained.  
“And?” Adrien asked. Nino furrowed his brows in confusion.  
“And what?”  
“And how did you stop her?” He asked, sounding slightly desperate.  
“I didn’t.” Nino sighed sadly, “She gave up on her own.”  
Everyone felt a sense of hopelessness. No one had seen or heard from Alya since the exposer Akuma attack. She had instantly locked herself in her room after the event to update her blog. Marinette was proud that her girlfriend was such a dedicated journalist but she was also incredibly worried about her self destructive tendencies.   
The fight with Exposurer was a challenging one, an Akuma that could draw out the fake personas of an individual and give them a solid form. Chatnoir and herself struggled to fight the Akuma that had rapidly fired shots at them, so after Chatnoir got hit, Ladybug got back up.  
The four superheroes fought strongly and defeated the Akuma in the end, but not before Ladybug was hit too.   
Chats shadow form, his fake self, was an obedient puppet, someone who followed the akumas every will. It was heartbreaking and shocking to discover that about her kitten.   
Ladybugs shadow though, shocked everyone.  
Marinette vividly remembers being held up off the ground by Carapace, after she was hit. Looking up as the black mist formed into a shadow version of herself. She remembers the pure fear she felt knowing that her team, Alya and Nino especially, were about to witness the fake her. In absolute fear she waited for a perfect model of Ladybug to appear, since this isn’t who she really was. The shadow fully appeared, shadow bug standing tall, her grey eyes flitted over the group, emotionless until they landed on Chat Noir, she suddenly did a very over the top smile.  
“Uh, guys..” Chat whispered, pure panic in his voice. He started to take a couple steps backwards, Carapace and Rena moving in front of him for protection.  
“Oh, Chatnoir, THE Chatnoir!” Shadow Bug squealed. Ladybug felt her blood run cold, Uh no, anything but this. The shadow bug continued to obviously fake fangirling over Chatnoir.  
“Attack them!” The Akuma screamed as he pointed his hand towards the superheroes. Chat Noirs shadow ran straight for them, Carapace blocking an attack straight away with his shield. The ladybug stayed where she was though. “Ladybug, attack, bring me there Miraculous’!” Exposer screamed. Shadow Bug simpler turned towards him and frowned.  
“I can’t hurt amazing super heroes like Chatnoir!” She cried out in distress, Ladybug felt her cheeks heat up, this was mortifying…  
“Marinette!” A voice called, breaking her from her thoughts. She blinked back to reality to see Nino shaking her shoulders a little.  
“Huh?”  
“Are you ready?” He asked as he put his hand on Alya’s door knob.  
“For what?”  
Adrien and Nino sighed in frustration causing Marinette to blush.  
“We’ve decided to just be here for her.” Nino explains as he looked towards his boyfriend to fill in the rest.  
“Cuddle her and let her vent to us. Discuss theories if she needs, make sure she eats and drinks, anything she needs.” Adrien explained. Marinette felt her heart beat hard, she loved her caring boyfriends.  
“Okay, let’s do this.” Marinette whispered, taking in a deep breath as she prepared herself.


End file.
